Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) Part 1
Cast * Bodi (Rock Dog) as Marlin * Darma (Rock Dog) as Coral Transcript sunny day in a ocean, a Tibetan Mastiff and his mate are in their tree admiring the beauty of their home. BODI: 'Wow. '''DARMA: '''Mmm. '''BODI: '''Wow. '''DARMA: '''Mmm-hmm. '''BODI: '''Wow. '''DARMA: '''Yes, Bodi. No, I see it. It's beautiful. '''BODI: '''So, Darma, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole ocean, did you? Huh? ''sighs Oh yeah. A character can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver? 'DARMA: '''My man delivered. '''BODI: '''And it wasn't so easy. '''DARMA: '''Because a lot of other character had their eyes on this place. '''BODI: '''You better believe they did--every single one of them. '''DARMA: '''Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. ''watched all the other kids going about their business. 'BODI: '''So, you do like it, don't you? '''DARMA: '''No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Bodi, I know that the drop away is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? '''BODI: '''Darma, honey, these are our pups we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. ''through the window They'll wake up, opens a door poke their little heads out and they'll see a Zord! See, right by their bedroom window. 'DARMA: '''Shhh, you're gonna wake the pups. '''BODI: '''Oh, right. Right. ''[Bodi and Darma climb to a nest in their tree where their cute little puppies are sleeping.] '''DARMA: ''of the puppies'' Aww, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. BODI: 'You wanna name all of 'em, right now? All right, we'll name this half Bodi Jr. and then this half Darma Jr. Okay, we're done. '''DARMA: '''I like Tails. '''BODI: '''Tails? Well, we'll name one Tails but I'd like most of them to be Bodi Jr. '''DARMA: '''Just think that in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents! '''BODI: '''Yeah. What if they don't like me? '''DARMA: '''Bodi. '''FRED: '''No, really. '''DARMA: '''There's over 400 puppies. Odds are, ''her door closes one of them is bound to like you. Bodi knocks the door opens at Darma's bedroom 'DARMA: '''What happened? '''BODI: '''You remember how we met? '''DARMA: '''Well, I try not to. '''BODI: '''Well, I remember. ''started chasing Darma playfully. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a hook in my lip?" chases her from the branch they were standing on and onto a hill that was right next to the branch. '''DARMA: ''squealed with delight.'' Bodi! BODI: '''"Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling". '''DARMA: ''he tries to kiss her'' Get away! 'BODI: '''Here he is. Cutie's here! ''looks and sees that most of the children ran away and hid. Two gophers scrambled underground, a turtle hid in its shell, and a bird flew away quickly. Category:Vinnytovar Category:Finding Nemo Parts Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts